This disclosure relates generally to database management systems and, more particularly, relates to a database driver with respect to integration management for structured data and unstructured data. Databases are used to store information for numerous types of applications. Examples include various industrial, commercial, technical, scientific, and educational applications. Database management systems (DBMSs) are a typical mechanism for accessing data stored in a database. DBMSs are typically configured to separate the process of storing data from accessing, manipulating, or using data stored in a database. DBMSs often require tremendous resources to handle the heavy workloads placed on such systems. As such, it may be useful to increase the performance of database management systems with respect to processing searches, or queries, to databases.